motionpicturefandomcom-20200215-history
Son of Kong
Son of Kong is a 1933 American black-and-white adventure monster film directed by Ernest B. Schoedsack. It is a the lesser known sequel to 1933's King Kong. The film was produced and distributed by RKO Pictures, and was released on December 22, 1933, nine months after its predecessor. Plot One month after the dramatic finale of the previous film, Carl Denham is now implicated in numerous lawsuits following the destruction wrought by Kong. Denham leaves New York City with Captain Englehorn, the captain of Venture, who is certain it is just a matter of time before he is similarly served. Their efforts to make money shipping cargo around the Orient are less than successful. In the Dutch port of Dakang, Denham is amused to see there's a "show" being presented, so he and Englehorn attend. It turns out to be a series of performing monkeys, capped by a song called "Runaway Blues", sung by a young woman named Hilda Petersen. That night, Hilda's father, who runs the show, stays up drinking with a Norwegian skipper named Nils Helstrom, who had lost his ship under questionable circumstances. The two men fight and Hilda's father is killed, their tent burns down and Hilda releases all the monkeys. Denham and Englehorn run into Helstrom, who was the man that sold Denham the map to Skull Island, and he convinces the two that there was a treasure on the island. Denham and Englehorn agree to go back and try to retrieve it. Later, Denham meets Hilda while she is trying to recapture her monkeys and tries to cheer her up. Despite her pleas, Denham refuses to take her with him when he leaves Dakang. Shortly after they put out of the sea, however, Hilda is found stowing away on board. Helstrom talks Hilda into silence and incites a munity on board the Venture, but the sailors want no more captains and throw him overboard alongside Denham, Englehorn, Hilda and the cook, Charlie. The five land on Skull Island where they discover the natives blame Denham for the destruction of their village and they are forced to move to a different part of the island. There, Denham and Hilda meet and befriend a 12 foot (3.6 meter) albino gorilla. Denham assumes the ape to be Kong's son and names him "Little Kong". Meanwhile, Englehorn, Charlie and Helstrom are attacked by a Styracosaurus which chases them into a cave. Denham and Hilda are attacked by a giant cave bear but Little Kong fights and fends it off by swinging a tree branch. Denham bandages Little Kong's injured finger in return. Despite the fact that Helstrom made up his story out of desperation, Denham finds an authentic treasure. Shortly afterwards, Little Kong, Denham and Hilda are attacked by a dragon-like Nothosaurus which Little Kong kills, while Helstrom tries to escape in the lifeboat but is killed by an Elasmosaurus. Hilda, Englehorn and Charlie run to the lifeboat, but an earthquake strikes the island and it begins to sink into the ocean. Little Kong has his foot stuck on the top of the mountain of the island, and he sacrifices his life by saving Denham by holding him above the water until he can be rescued. The film ends with Denham and Hilda throwing their lot in together, as the treasure will make all four of them (including Englehorn and Charlie) wealthy. Cast *Robert Armstrong as Carl Denham *Helen Mack as Hilda Petersen *Frank Reicher as Captain Englehorn *John Marston as Nils Helstrom *Victor Wong as Charlie *Ed Brady as Red *Noble Johnson as the Native Chief (uncredited) *Steve Clemente as the Witch Doctor (uncredited) *Clarence Wilson as Hilda Petersen's Father (uncredited) Videos The Son Of Kong (1933) - Open-ended Trailer for this follow up to King Kong Category:Films Category:Adventure films Category:Monster films Category:Dinosaur films Category:Live-action films Category:Action films Category:RKO Pictures films Category:Sequels Category:1930s films Category:1933 films